


Just like the Christmas Day

by noobucake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Reindeer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobucake/pseuds/noobucake
Summary: In which Olive the Other Reindeer discovers that Rudolph has the biggest nose.





	Just like the Christmas Day

### Location: St Petersburg, Russia

 

Whispers echoed down the hallways of Dorm 1 as people gossiped openly, while in room 12, the door was firmly shut, empty save for one soon-to-be-former occupant. Bedsheets were pulled off the top bunk, stuffed carelessly into a suitcase, joined by countless pairs of black tights.

  
Once, he had folded each pair neatly and stacked them carefully on the closest shelf of his closet, with hands full of hopes and dreams. Today he wouldn’t even spare a glance at them. One of the tights had developed a hole near the calf from years of use.

  
Oh well. It wasn’t as if he’d need them anymore. He zipped up his two suitcases, looking around at the now empty room, and glanced in the mirror of the dresser one last time, schooling his eyes into the same steely gaze he’d learnt to hold during auditions.

  
It was funny how so many years of his life could now fit so easily into a few bags.

  
The boy took a deep breath, before twisting the doorknob and walking out and heading down the hallway, possessions in tow. The whispering stopped as he neared each room, only to resume furiously a few seconds after he’d walked past.

  
“Fucking mutt.” He hears someone murmur as he continued down the hallway.

* * *

 "One ticket to Arkhangelsk, please." He hands his passport to the ticket officer for inspection, who is bemused that a Korean man speaks such passable Russian. He's thankful that he's spent enough time in Russian lessons to get by in the outside world. The last time he did this was 3 years ago in Moscow, and now he finds himself running away again, only in the opposite direction this time. 

"One way, sir?" He nods.

"Second or third class?" He ponders a bit before replying with third. It sets him back 1945 rubles, around 35 000 won. He needs to save money now anyway.

The ticket officer hands him back his passport before printing the ticket.

"A one-way ticket from St. Petersburg to Arkhangelsk in third class seating for a Mr. Kim Jongin." The ticket is now handed to his gloved hands. "The train departs here at the St Petersburg-Ladozhky railway station on Platform 5 at 6pm tonight and is a 22 hour ride. Enjoy your trip, sir."

"Thank you" he responds, walking away briskly. He'll forgo a meal tonight for the train trip. 

 


End file.
